


Books and Coffee

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki takes Matsukawa out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books and Coffee

"Come on," Takahiro says to Issei when they meet each other that morning, "I'm taking you out on an awesome date." 

"How awesome?" Issei asks, grinning as he shuts the door behind him and falls into step with Takahiro. "I mean, are you sure it's going to live up to my expectations, now?"

"It's going to be fun," Takahiro replies, elbowing Issei playfully. "I think."

"You think?" Issei laughs. "I don't know, man. I think I'd prefer to date a strong, confident guy. You know, the kind who's sure about how awesome his date ideas are going to be."

"I stole this one off the internet," Takahiro admits. "But I don't know. It sounded pretty sweet. We're going into town, okay? And hey, fuck you. I'm _plenty _strong and confident."__

__"Sure," Issei nods, gesturing ahead of him. "Lead the way, Mr. Strong And Confident."_ _

__They take a bus, sitting beside each other and showing each other the silly posts they found on the internet that they haven't already shared. It's easy dating Issei, because most of the time, it doesn't really feel that different to what they'd already do. They like spending their time together as it is, and if they manage to get some quiet time alone to make out, well, that's kind of a bonus on top of everything else._ _

__Takahiro leads the way off the bus and down the streets, checking his directions on his phone before going down an alley. There's meant to be a good secondhand bookstore here, and he nods in satisfaction when he finds it, stopping in front of it._ _

__"We're going to a bookstore?" Issei looks up. "Is this your way of asking me to help you study, because if so, you know you don't need to take me out on a date first, right?"_ _

__"We're not studying," Takahiro replies, taking Issei's hand and pulling him inside. "We're going to look at books. Actual, interesting books. Whatever that might be. Pick some."_ _

__Issei snorts quietly as he follows, and they end up standing in front of the romance section. They start off by picking up the ones with the silliest titles, reading the summaries aloud to each other and laughing about it, but then they get distracted by other books, ones that actually grab their attention, and they lapse into silence as they browse._ _

__Takahiro checks out some of the old fantasy books, so old that the pages are yellowing, and reads the blurbs on those, looking up to find Issei doing the same with a science fiction book. They smile at each other over their books, and Issei glances around before he steps closer, pressing a quick kiss to Takahiro's cheek._ _

__"This is surprisingly cool. There are heaps of books here that I never would have thought about." Issei holds up the book in his hand. "What are the rules of this date, are we only allowed to pick one book? Because there was one over the in the psychology section that looked pretty cool, too."_ _

__Takahiro grins, genuinely pleased that Issei is enjoying himself. "The rule is just _have fun_. Get as many books as you want. I'm paying for one." _ _

__"That one," Issei decides, pointing at a first edition in a glass case._ _

__"Not that one," Takahiro replies, elbowing him._ _

__Issei laughs, walking away to find more books. Takahiro smiles to himself, deciding to have another look around as well. There are history books that actually look _interesting_ , unlike the textbooks they use at school. He flips through some of those, adding one on samurai to his pile, before walking past the romance section and picking one at random, just for the amusement of it. _ _

__When they meet at the counter, Issei has a stack of four books. Takahiro grins at him, taking the thickest one out of his pile and adding it to his own._ _

__"You don't have to," Issei begins, but Takahiro just shakes his head._ _

__"I don't make the rules. Actually, I do, and I'm buying you this one."_ _

__They walk away with their books packed into bags, and Issei turns to Takahiro expectantly._ _

__"Well? I'm assuming you had more planned than just that."_ _

__"This way," Takahiro says, leading the way back onto the main road. They walk along it for a while, before turning into another side street. This one doesn't lead anywhere, ending in a small dead end, but someone's used the space to open up a café with an open sitting area outside, as well as more tables inside._ _

__"We're going to sit and read?" Issei guesses, turning to Takahiro. "Huh. You know, I actually haven't done that for a while, except for when I have to for school."_ _

__"Same. That's why I thought it would be nice." Takahiro bumps their shoulders together. "Do you want to sit inside or outside?"_ _

__There are comfy single-seater couches inside, which makes their decision for them, and they both order tea and settle down with their books. There are other people in the café too, some with laptops out doing their work, others just chatting. It's a comfy place though, with good lighting, and their couches are tucked away into a little corner. They rest their feet against each other under the table, and Issei gives him a fond smile._ _

__"What do you say?" Takahiro asks, once their tea arrives and they crack their books open. "Awesome?"_ _

__"Maybe," Issei allows. "I mean, it's pretty good already, but I'll call it awesome if you let me take you out for lunch later."_ _

__"Deal," Takahiro nods. "I'll throw in a kiss, just because I'm nice like that."_ _

__"Deal," Issei declares, laughing quietly._ _

__They read until they get hungry, and decide that instead of going anywhere, they'll just have lunch at the café. It turns out to be a good idea, because their curry is delicious. Issei buys Takahiro a cream puff too, and once their food is on the table and the waiter is gone, Takahiro glances around to make sure they won't be seen, before he pulls Issei close and kisses him right there._ _

__"Wasn't expecting the kiss so soon," Issei murmurs, looking pleased as they pull apart._ _

__"That was for the cream puff," Takahiro replies. "I'm not done yet."_ _

__Issei grins. " _Awesome_."_ _


End file.
